The invention relates to a folding top for passenger cars that comprises a folding top linkage having a main bow disposed at the body, lateral side members and a toggle joint system, each side member, via a roof frame control arm and an angle lever, being pivoted at the main bow, and the folding top being movable from a closed position into a folded-back open position and vice versa.
A known folding top of the initially mentioned type (DE-PS No. 31 27 524) functions well and distinguishes itself by a simple construction. However, no measures are taken at this folding top for fixing the folding top in its folded-back open position -- particularly in vertical direction. For this reason, the folding top, during the driving operation, as a result of uneven road conditions or the like, may automatically be swivelled upward, which is annoying and impairs the view toward the rear.
It is an object of the invention to take such measures at a folding top that a swivelling-upward of the folding top in its folded-back open position is avoided.
According to the invention, this objective is achieved by providing a releasable arresting device for fixing the folding top in its folded back open position.
The main advantages achieved by the invention are that the folding top, by means of a releasable arresting device, is fixed in its folded-back open position so that an unwanted swivelling-upward of the folding top is reliably avoided. The arresting device has a simple construction and can be mounted easily.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.